dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Cycles
In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, there are about 13 cycles in the war between Eris and Ragnarok. Through out the 13 cycles many warriors were summoned from many distant, separate worlds. Eris has upper hand in most the cycles, thanks to her Elite Warriors know as the The Five Gods of War, some of whom even have their own servants. While Ragnarok has suffered from most the cycles, he continues to fight her even though most of his own warriors were slain. The Cycles The 1st Cycle *The War begins. Eris summons 0, April and Zane as her first warriors to serve her; Ragnarok summons Kayle, Axarath and Clair. *Clair begs Zane to switch sides, while Zane tries to tell her that Ragnarok and her comrades can't be trusted. *0 and April willingly to work together trying find way to overthrow the gods. *April and Zane take part in most of the battles. Kayle and Axarath are defeated by Zane while Clair lost to April. *0 studies the Warriors of Twilight, and serves his side as a strategist. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 2nd Cycle *Eris's forces grow stronger with the Gods of War on her side. She summons new Warriors of Madness: Francis, Lee and Sanna. *With Ragnarok still recovering from the last cycle, he is desperate to summon new warriors; Maximilian, Liam, Ivy, Tannor, and Zak join his side. *0 keep close eye on Zane worry he might become problem and start having a blood eye tracking him down make sure he doesn't betray them. *Clair and Zane begin meeting in secret trying figure out how get home, Clair started telling Zane plans the Warriors of Light have who 0 overheard from his Blood eye and use it to have the upper hand. *Francis and 0 form a mutually-beneficial alliance, and the Warriors of Madness easily outsmart and overwhelm Ragnarok's forces. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 3rd Cycle *New champions of Ragnarok are summoned to this cycle for extra reinforcement; included are Taarin, Neydro, Rose and Kenzie. Eris summons Rutilus Nex and Guthmir into the war. *Due Clair actions and desire not to fight Zane Ragnarok try new way to control his warrior by brainwashing Clair and wiping out all her memories forcing her to become a mindless puppet of Ragnarok. *0 threat Zane and told him to kill his sister Clair if he doesn't he told him we will do it and make sure she dies slowly and painfully in front of him. *Rutilux Nex reveals to 0 some of his forgotten memories, and with Francis they make a long-term plan to control the war for themselves. *A growing shadow inside Liam starts to awaken, and Guthmir takes an interest in the subject. Aiming to save his new friend and eager to face Guthmir again, Taarin hunts his old enemy down. *Neydro worries about the well-being of his new comrades and decides to boost their morale by acting as their leader, much to Kayle's displeasure. *Clair and Zane have their final showdown, at the end Clair regain control of herself. Not wish hurt Zane anymore, she decide to take her own life, in his despair Zane took his life soon after dying next to his sister. Clair and Zane were first warriors to not be summon again. *The rest of Ragnarok's warriors (chiefly Taarin and Liam) call him out for his actions soon after Clair's suicide. *The cycle ends with a tie. The 4th Cycle *Ike is hired by Eris to assassinate Ragnarok. To combat this threat, Ragnarok summons Max, Alice, Selena, and Ruriko to his side. *Oavyce is summoned by Eris and begins to ruthlessly stalk many WoLs for no apparent reason. *Coatl and Divina were summon on the side of Eris however Coatl had no interest in serve Eris and try push Divina to create her own army against Ragnarok and Eris. *Developing a crush on Ike, a newly summoned Kajira decides to help him. Recognizing Rutilus Nex from her past, she tries to recruit him, but he is uninterested. *Upon realizing Ragnarok is in danger, Taarin and Kayle team up to protect him from Ike and his allies. Both develop a deep respect for one-another as a result. *Zak and Rose develop a romance despite the former's fear of commitment. *Liam is in for the fight of his life when he faces off with Nex, only for it to be interrupted by Neydro, who has been hunting Nex down for a first match outside of their world. *Guthmir kills Rose to make Zak suffer in an ensuing battle. Taarin challenges his archenemy to draw him away from Zak and kills him, avenging Rose. *Divina and Selena discover they've keep all their memories from their world and Divina ask Selena to fight with her against Ragnarok and Eris, Selena rejects Divina's offer but Divina refuse to let her walk away from her. *Neydro is also confronted by Weslei but both put aside their differences and face Nex in battle once again. Weslei is killed when Nex and Oavyce grudgingly team up shortly afterwards, forming the first casualty of the war alongside Guthmir. *Ike betrays Eris when Ragnarok, under Liam's request, pays him a higher bounty to kill her. *With Ike's betrayal and the loss of Guthmir at the hands of Taarin, Eris loses her first cycle. The 5th Cycle *Kajira becomes obsessed with Ike and plans to sway him back to the Warriors of Madness. *Most of the Warriors of Twilight do not trust Ike due to his services on the enemy side, and Liam and Zak are assigned to keep an eye on him. *Kayle decides to have a rematch with The Unknown, but is driven back when he learns that Hale has been drafted to the Warriors of Madness. *Due to Jesilyn's appearance and her similar powers, Max resonates with her negatively and begins to lose control of his powers. *Divina told Coatl about she has all her memories and remember who Coatl really is but begs him to become the kind big brother she remembers, Coatl realize with Divina will not work knowing who is really his but show he will become a caring brother again and hugs her only to kill her and steal her power of life allow him to keep all his memories now like Divina herself. However with Divina gone his next plan how involve Selena and start to toy with her and her fears. The 6th Cycle *Meagan is summoned and does not take a liking to Noelle due to the fact they are both from different classes. Oavyce takes notice of her and immediately starts to attack her, until she is saved by Zak who starts to develop romantic feelings for her. *Alice's appearance and aggravation of Max causes his power control to degrade much faster than before, and he begins to have bouts of uncontrollable rage. She defects to the WoM to distance herself from him and perhaps save him. The 7th Cycle *Neydro is ordered by Ragnarok to find and bring in Coatl, but instead discovers the plot to overthrow Eris and informs this to his comrades. *Liam is appointed captain of a group of Warriors of Twilight called The Storm Division and leads them to battle with 0 who is leading his own group of Warriors of Madness. During the conflict Liam is attacked by 0 personally, while Nex confronts Neydro and Taarin as a distraction. Liam is then saved by Zak. They're on the verge of overpowering 0 before Kajira jumps in to take a blow for 0. *Elsewhere during that battle, Kayle and the Unknown face off once again. *Oavyce confronts Kayle and Meagan and manages to hold off evenly against them for a while. It doesn't take long for him to greatly injure Kayle before he retreats, but Ragnarok considers him too dangerous and Avec promptly assassinates him. Shortly after that, Francis resurrects him for his own use. *Remus and Roman are summoned and track down other ECs. The pair capture Amelia to lure Alix and Lili in. Lili bails and Alix goes in alone, unable to defeat both Remus and Roman, and Amelia ends up dead. Alix builds great resentment towards Lili for not helping him. *Max finally loses control of his powers and attacks all of those around him. Alice and Jessie combine their powers and put him out of his misery once and for all. The 8th Cycle *Draken and Hale confront each other and at first fight viciously. After a bit of conflict, the two begin to ally together. The other WoM don't approve of this, especially Coatl, and he appears before the two while they are talking. He manages to enrage Hale beyond his limits, and in the crossfire Draken is killed. *Zak and Meagan attempt to avenge Draken before Zak himself is killed. Liam witnesses Zak's martyrdom at Hale's hands and uses Odin's powers to seriously injure Hale. *The Lance Knight briefly works for Coatl before he tries to rape her and she leaves. The 9th Cycle *Deryk is summoned by Ragnarok. He doesn't get along to well with Kayle, at first. *Coatl tries to earn Deryk's trust and having him believe Selena is his enemy, forcing him to attack Selena and breaking her trust with Deryk. At the end, Deryk regains some memories on who Selena and Coatl are and now feel guilty over what he has done and promise he will make Coatl pay for it. *Taarin encounters and battles Hale, then comes to pity him. Hale, in turn, has become interested in him. Taarin later makes a last effort to convert Hale before he goes to sacrifice himself. *Liam becomes increasingly worried over Taarin's involvement with Hale and Deryk's alliance with Coatl while he has his own problems with Nex. *Taarin, Liam and Ruriko make their last stand in order to protect a pair of heavily injured Kayle and Deryk, who are taken to safety by Neydro and Meagan. The 10th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Yala, Denzil, Sam, Chiharu, and Crono to help even the odds, following Zak and Draken's deaths in the 8th cycle and Taarin, Liam and Ruriko's deaths in the 9th. *Lance Knight regains some memories of her past life and begins attacking friend and foe alike, defeating Rutilus Nex. She develops a rivalry with Lilli and even exchanges blows with Deryk. *Gin repeatedly defeats Crono during this cycle until he is killed. Now with no target and his obsession fueled, Gin kills himself and isn't brought back into the conflict until the 13th Cycle. The 11th Cycle *Summoned by Ragnarok this time are Vylinn and Sokutei. *Sokutei tests her powers by attempting to communicate with the ruined land of Sundry. All she can initially deduce is that the world is constantly reformed and reshaped. Intrigued, she turns her attention to the Manikins, wanting to determine if they are animated forms of past worlds and memories. The 12th Cycle *Ragnarok summons his final three warriors, Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi, the three form a strong friendship and made promise to help each to regain their memories and find way to end this war. The three soon meet Selena and help her over come her fears. *The Lance Knight actively attempts to usurp Genesis and gets very close in the end. However, Coatl ambushes her near the end of a long battle and manages to strike a killing blow. The two battle once more, but the Knight succumbs to her wounds and isn't summoned again. *Ike upset on the fact Rain is now in this war but try to avoid her while he focus on hunting down Nex, the two end up traveling together and help him in battle witn Nex only ending with Ike and Nex killing each other as Rain now remember who Ike is now only for the small time of the two to say their goodbyes. *Noelle begins to feel more comfortable around her fellow WoLs, including Kayle, with whom she begins to have conversations about the similarities between their races. She is also encouraged by the appearance of Cynthia, who is of mixed race. Hale becomes increasingly frustrated at his failure to convince Noelle to join the WoM and kill Kayle personally. Hale ignores orders to get rid of Noelle and instead confronts her about her recent cooperation with Kayle. Threatened, Noelle kills him in self-defense. She then defects to the Warriors of Madness. *Coatl kidnap Selena to avoid her killing Genesis, Selena finally had courage to face Coatl and told him off on who he really is cause Coatl to be enrage and ending up killing Selena and taking her power of death from her. Living her barely alive Deryk find her and she forgive him for what he did and ask him to watch other Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi for her. *After half a dozen cycles in conflict, Avec determines that the only way to escape Sundry is to work independently from Ragnarok and form his own band of Raiders. He begins to approach other Warriors of Light with his proposition, and initially is only able to convince Sokutei, who wishes to investigate the Manikins without scrutiny, and Ike, who is disgusted with Rain's drafting and wants to put an end to the war to preserve her. After Selena gains confidence from her friends, she too joins the Raiders, as they begin to pick up leads on the entity responsible for the perpetual reincarnation of the world. Lili later joins looking for adventure. *Because of various reasons , only 20 total warriors are resurrected for the following cycle out of the many warriors who were currently fighting. The 13th Cycle Handy Dandy Guide